epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Fluttershy vs Steve Irwin: My Little Rap Battles Season 2
Hello everyone and welcome back to another installment of My Little Rap Battles. This matchup almost didn't happen. This was around the time when Drakan was still around. I was thinking that since he was going to do it, I should use Fluttershy against another opponent. One, I now know that I can still do a matchup someone else has done. Two, ever since he left and I struggled to find another suitable opponent for her, I was like Thanos and said, "Fine, I'll do it myself." It was surprsingly difficult trying to find a good clear image of Steve Irwin, so I just used a title card with him from this wiki for now. This battle is dedicated to not just you guys, but specifically Stofferex, who always seemd to be a huge fan of this matchup. You're a cool guy, Stoff. Hope you enjoy this. As well as the rest of you! Let's begin, shall we? "Pegasus and the bearer of the Element of Kindness, Fluttershy, and renowned Australian zookeeper also known as The Crocodile Hunter, Steve Irwin, battle each other to see who's better and friendlier with animals." Oh yeah, and this is already the penultimate battle before the mid-season finale! And credit to Captain Warrior for that awesome cover! Battle MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! ' ' 'Steve Irwin:' G'day, mate! I've come across another wild creature in my trail! It's a shy one, mate! Afraid of her own shadow and tail! How can you step to me when you get pushed around by your own pet? I've been handling reptiles you're too yellow-bellied to face back in Animal Planet! Spitting venom deadlier than any snakes that I had to deal with Forget putting up a puppy face! I'm not affected by your "cuteness"! Crocodiles are my specialty, so I won't mind if you come and bite me! This little fella couldn't be any less boring than if she was a tree! You tried to be assertive, yet you went too far with that role! Here's a tip: there's a difference between standing up and being an arsehole! I've been taking care of wild animals even back when I was still nine While you were Out-back in Cloudsdale and struggling to fly! 'Fluttershy:' Oh dear. I-I guess now I have to start Putting My Hoof Down And show this oversized primate what I'm made of in this round... So prepare to be blown away! You got yourself caught in Hurricane Fluttershy! Facing a croc with your baby in your hand? Now that's just not right! I don't have time to watch your show. Sorry, I'm just too busy with my friends But if I wanted to watch an animal show, I'd go see Brave Wilderness! Guess I won't need to do much to rise above you. You're already down under This Hunter's about to be the hunted, that's another of your blunders! You're about to be in more hot water than when you praised the PM! I'd give you The Stare. Maybe that will show you who you're messing with Looks like it was a Breezie beating this big dumb meanie! So Hush Now, Mr. Irwin! You're going to LOVE ME!!! 'Steve Irwin:' Crikey! When will you learn that I've got the better rhymes, mate? But I'm not surprised as you keep learning the same lessons all the time, mate! But at least that's far more lines than you've got in your show's movie, mate! Woah! Did that diss just sting you harder than a swarm of flash bees, mate? You couldn't suck any more even if you again turned into a vampire bat! Claims to take good care of animals, yet once sunk down to using traps! A Pegasus scared of heights thinks she’s above me? That's strange! A burden to her friends like how your Brutter is to your parents! 'Fluttershy:' That hurt a little, but I'll still Keep Calm and Flutter On, see? I'm out saving Equestria while you're too busy partaking in Crocodile WWE! I shouldn't bring in Discord to deal with this glorified park ranger! If you're trying to step to me, then you'll be in danger, danger, danger! I've got a sanctuary that will overshadow your little zoo! About to kick you in your Buck-balls harder than if I was a kangaroo! You wouldn't like it when I go on Saddle Rage, so best to go away And DON'T BRING UP STINGS WHEN YOU GOT KILLED BY ONE FROM A STINGRAY! (The beat stops for a moment and both become shocked.) ...Oh, I'm so sorry! Did I go too far with that line? I-I didn't mean it, Mr. Irwin! I was just angry at the time. What have I done?! I should've stayed calm like I said. I don't think you're a meanie. In fact, you left too soon, Mr. Irwin. 'Steve Irwin:' Oh, it's alright, mate. I should apologize too. I did what PETA claimed I did: harass you and bring animal abuse. So Many Wonders, yet none as gorgeous as you, Fluttershy. We share more things than I thought: Always caring and kind. We shouldn't be having a barney. I'd say we work together and show the world the gorgeousness of all of these creatures! 'Fluttershy:' That sounds wonderful! I can't wait to get started! I should write a letter to Celestia! I just made a new friend! Yay! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MY LITTLE- (A crocodile attacks and the logo nearly avoids it) -WOAH!! RAP BATTLES!!! Poll Who won? Fluttershy Steve Irwin Triva *PETA was originally gonna make an appearance and Fluttershy and Steve were going to team up against it, but I decided not to do it as it would make PETA the obvious loser and a simple 1-on-1 is fine enough. *I always considered Fluttershy to be a hard character to write as she's a nice pony and dissing isn't exactly her strong suit. *One thing I decided to do was to make sure Steve Irwin never makes a "I do this to you!" line as I felt that it would be completely out of chracter for him, especially with who he's facing. Hint for the Mid-Season Finale Category:Blog posts